


Freedom At Midnight

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any dominant male/any, spanking with an implement (belt, cane, paddle, etc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



‘Master, please, I’m sorry. I’ll be a good boy, I’ll behave. I promise.’ Sam wishes to speak the truth of his heart, to attempt to twiddle his way out of the punishment, however he definitely knows it is an act of futility.

The guidelines are clear and he broke them by rushing off on a hunt alone instead of with Dean—they are a team, both in the hunting lifestyle and the Master and sub relationship—and they are better together than they are separated. They keep each other safe, they always have each other’s backs. However Sam went headlong into threat alone and despite the fact that he executed the witch, he put tossed himself in damage's way.

Therefore, he was disobedient and deserves to be punished. Kneeling on bed, he is handcuffed, arms behind his back as he knelt on the edge of the king-sized bed with his bottom on full display. Dean has already picked out a paddle suitable to get the job done. He stands positioned behind Sam, stern and unwavering. 

He doesn’t want Sam to count, his beloved sub already knows many strikes will come, how much pain he will endure for being bad. The first smack isn’t that bad, it stings lightly and warms the skin, but is nothing too painful. The lighten strikes is merely a warning of the worse ones to come, making Sam shiver. The second strike is a bit rougher, the paddle cracking sharply against his sun kissed skin and Sam gasps as the skin blooms cheery red. 

The third strike is the one that brings tears to Sam’s eyes, it is violent, brutal. Far sharper than before, smacking the already reddish skin and blooming a bright red mark against the sun kissed skin; Dean doesn’t hold back. The pain snarls, making Sam bite down hard on his bottom lip. Already a welt is rising on the skin, the fourth one has him nearly scampering away, seeking to get away from the snarling ache that stings like a thousand needles, the skin of his bottom rosy red and throbbing. 

Yet moving would only result in more pain therefore Sam remains where he is. The fifth, and finale strike, has one sharp, throbbing ache tightening every muscle in his body, his nerves on fire as the skin of his bottom burns red hot. The tears are tumbling down his cheeks, and he shivers when Dean’s hand gentle caresses his blistered behind. 

The paddle is put away and Sam is released from the cuffs; the punishment is finished and all is forgiven. Sam is not a bad boy, he simply made a mistake, and Dean still loves him with every beat of his heart, adores him more than life itself. 

When Dean wraps his arms around Sam and tugs him close, Sam eagerly cuddles up to him, still apologizing for being bad. “Hush, now, sweet pet. You are forgiven.” Dean assures, tenderly brushing Sam’s hair out of his eyes before leaning down to gently kiss away his tears. 

His lips soak up the damp tears as his lips brush soft and sweet, and his heart smiles a little bit when Sam leans into his touch. “You did so well, Sammy, you are my good boy. But you have to understand that you cannot run off on a case by yourself. You scared the hell out of me, baby boy. You could have gotten hurt and I wouldn’t have been there to look after you. I love you so much, Sammy, and if I lost you, my heart would be broken.” 

Sam, knowing he may speak now that punishment is over, says what is in his heart. “I love you too, Dean. I love you so much,” He snuggles a bit closer, nuzzling under Dean’s chin before laying his head on his chest. “I’ll be a good boy, I promise, I won’t run off again without you.” He smiles, big and bright when Dean tightens his embrace just a bit more, his arms protective and loving wrapped around Sam’s body. 

Dean kisses his cheek and hugs him tightly, as if to never let him go, softly whispering “Don’t ever go where I can’t follow, Sammy.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/733508.html?thread=97021508#/t97065028)


End file.
